The Silver Trio
by ElsaPatronus
Summary: Harry's on the train to go to Hogwarts. He meets a vibrant, bubbly redhead and a black-haired, chubby-face boy. His days at a new place will start soon, and what will happen then? Summary isn't that great...but please read.


**A/N: Hi.. I just thought I'd do this... Um, this fic takes place on the train when Harry's going to Hogwarts in his first year... Um, I'm sorry if this is really lousy...**

Harry Potter, a jet-black-haired boy, fiddled with his hands, looking out the window. His heart tightened when he saw children hugging their parents, saying goodbye. He didn't have parents to say goodbye to. Real parents, anyway. He waved at the parents who had adopted him. He pushed his glasses, which were sliding down his nose, up. Then resumed the fiddling of his hands. A knock sounded at the sliding door. He snapped his head towards the sliding door and saw a redhead, probably around his age.

A girl. She slid open the door and asked, albeit anxiously,"May I...come in? My brothers don't want me in theirs. They're with their friends..."

Pushed the glasses up his nose. "Oh...uh, yeah, come on in." The redhead nodded, and muttered a 'thanks' as she sat down.

"Um, I'm Ginny. Ginny Weasley." She extended her hand and Harry rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans before shaking it.

"H-Harry," said Harry, deliberately trying not to mention his last name. Hagrid (whose big size shocked Harry at first) had told him all about his story, and how he was famous. He didn't like the fame. He was so used to being a wallflower, being unpopular, being _ignored_. _Being invisible._

"Harry Potter?" Ginny asked curiously, eyes wide in surprise.

_Oh. Well, so much for that._ "Not all people named Harry has _Potter_ as a last name, you know," Harry snapped. At his outburst, he apologised. "I-I'm so sorry, I just-" Harry stopped midway, then ran a hand through his hair, exhaling loudly through his nose. "I'm really sorry, it's just...-"

"I get it, it's alright. Sorry. For assuming your last name was Potter."

Harry nodded understandingly. An awkward silence hung in the air, and Ginny couldn't help herself any longer.

"Can I... can I see your scar?" She gave an unsure smile.

Harry smiled back uncomfortably and nodded slightly, lifting his fringe in order to show his scar.

"That's. So. _Cool!_" Ginny cried, practically bouncing off her seat. She grinned widely, and Harry smiled, amused by her excitement.

"Anything from the trolley? Anything from the trolley?" an elderly woman pushing a trolley down the hallway was calling out. Ginny remained in her seat, upset, and Harry looked to Ginny.

"What is it?"

She sat upright at Harry's voice. "Oh. Nothing, it's alright. Nothing's wrong."

The elderly woman appeared outside their compartment and slid the glass door open. "Anything from the trolley, dears?"

Harry looked away from Ginny and towards the elder woman. He, reluctantly and anxiously, took out a sum of money (Knuts, Sickles and Galleons) from his pocket.

"We'll take the lot."

Ginny's eyes widened as she saw the Wizard money, and she let out a soft, tiny gasp. Harry felt uncomfortable. After the elderly woman left, Harry and Ginny had a pile of different types of sweets.

There was a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean (Harry doubted it slightly). There was Chocolate Frog packets, and the jet-black-haired boy peeled it open, curious, wondering if they meant it literally. A frog. Brownish, like chocolate. Or maybe it was a frog _coated_ in chocolate. He shuddered at that thought. It jumped out of the packet, onto the window, and took a leap. It flew back by the force of the wind. Ginny giggled slightly, smiling, covering her mouth with her hand. Harry had gotten a card with Dumbledore on it.

Harry ended up eating wax-flavoured (it wasn't _that_ bad), cotton candy-flavoured (it was...nice), pepper-flavoured and spinach-flavoured, and bogey-flavoured beans. Ginny had tricked him into eating the bogey-flavoured one; she'd told him it was green apple-flavoured! Harry had stuck out his tongue in disgust, and he swallowed it down without chewing, which made him shudder.

The female redhead had almost fell to the ground laughing, clutching her sides. Harry smiled amusingly. Their stomachs were bloated once they finished all the sweets, and Harry had never eaten so much in all his life.

* * *

A knock sounded at the door that made their heads turn towards the sliding door. A black-haired, chubby-faced boy was standing outside the piece of glass. Freckles coloured his cheeks. Harry moved over to slide the door open and the boy asked,"Could I... Could I come in here? Other boys are picking on me..."

Anger momentarily flared within Harry. Bullies. Always that way. Harry nodded, and the chubby-faced boy came in, sitting beside Ginny. The redhead extended her hand towards the new boy, addressed herself. The boy shook it, and said,"Um, Neville. Neville Longbottom." His two front, upper teeth were slightly bigger than the rest.

Ginny offered her usual bright smile, and Neville smiled back uncomfortably, just like Harry had done earlier. Neville looked at Harry. His eyes widened, and he stuttered.

"H-Harry Potter?"

Harry nodded, smiling politely, upset by all the fame. He didn't like all this attention. Neville smiled in awe, his two slightly big front teeth showing. Something then jumped out of his hands, and landed into Harry's lap. Harry looked into his lap and saw a dark green, slimy toad. _Ribbit, ribbit,_ it croaked, and it stared up at The Boy Who Lived, unblinking.

A blush crept up to Neville's cheeks and he reached out with his hands. Harry took the slimy toad from his lap and put it into Neville's hands. Ginny was watching the interaction between the two, and finally spoke up. "Maybe we should change into our robes. My brother's told me that we'd arrive at Hogwarts at a half-hour past seven..."

After they had changed, they were seated there, looking out into the meadows. The window was shut, and Neville suddenly scrambled up from his seat.

"What's wrong, Neville?" said Ginny, eyebrows furrowing. Harry glanced around the room.

"Trevor; my toad! He's gone!" said the chubby-faced boy. He scanned the room frantically, a glint of panic in his eyes. Ginny tried to calm him down and told him to sit down, but he just got down on his knees and looked under the seats. Harry swore he could see tears brimming his eyes, and he decided to help find Trevor. He slid the door open and went out into the hallway, looking left. They were in the last compartment, so there obviously wasn't a right to look to. He slid the door closed, then walked down the hallway. He looked in the compartments through the transparent sliding doors, but saw no toads.

He saw a bushy-brown haired girl crossing her arms, looking out the window. Her posture was stiff and rigid. There was also a, like Ginny, red-haired boy, freckles sprouting his cheeks. The red-haired boy was rolling his eyes, and judging by the brown-haired girl's posture, they weren't exactly close. Maybe they just got into an argument. Harry went on, once in a while sliding the glasses up his nose. If it had not been for the Sellotape, his glasses would've been in parts. Harry stopped walking, focused, listened intently.

No croaking. Then, he heard a shriek. He whipped his head around and saw that it was coming from the compartment in which he had seen the brown-haired and red-haired children. He rushed to that compartment, and was slightly puzzled that the people in the opposite compartment didn't hear them. They probably ignored the scream. He slid the door open, and went in. The brown-haired girl's feet were off the ground and on the seats. A look of shock and terror donned her face. The red-haired boy held a rat in his hands, in the same position as the brown-haired girl.

Harry fixated his eyes on the thing in the middle of the compartment, and relief washed over him. Trevor. He took the toad into his hands as he crouched and got back up, to see the brown-haired and red-haired children staring at him.

"Sorry," mumbled Harry as he walked out, head bowed. He got back into his compartment to see Neville and Ginny on all fours, looking under the seats. "Hi, Neville. Ginny. I...uh, I found your toad." Harry smiled as Neville kept uttering _thanks_. They settled down, and an announcement filled the whole train.

_"We will be arriving soon in ten minutes. You do not need to bring your luggage with you. It will be taken to the school."_

Harry stared out the windows, fiddling with his hands, cold sweat breaking out on his forehead. Ginny gave him a comforting smile when their eyes met, and Harry returned it with a wearisome one. Neville held his toad, Trevor, and broke the ice.

"How d'you think it'll be like? Hogwarts, I mean."

Ginny, being the cheery one, answered. "Mum and Dad's"-Harry could've sworn Neville flinched-"told me some of it. There's the Great Hall, where all of the students eat at. There're four tables, each for a house. I'm hoping I'll make it into Gryffindor!" She ended her sentence with a grin.

_Gryffindor? Great Hall? House?_ Harry thought, confused. It must've shown on his face, because Ginny explained about it all. It was hard to imagine that she could explain it all in ten minutes, but she did. Neville nodded along, and just as Harry was about to ask Neville which house he think he'd be in, the train came to a halt. Ginny eagerly looked out of the window and saw the platform.

"We're here!" said the redhead as she shot up from her seat. She grinned sheepishly as she received an amused look from Harry. She slid the door open, and Neville, Ginny and Harry left together. They squeezed through the crowd, and finally reached the front of the train. They got out, and went up to the front. Harry scanned his surroundings and his eyes momentarily locked on the bushy brown-haired girl. He looked away when the girl turned her head his way, and followed Ginny and Neville.

"Firs' years this way! Firs' years this way!" a voice familiar to Harry sounded over the din of the crowd of pupils. Hagrid, with a shaggy, black beard, stood, waving his big hands to let the first-years know he was there. Not like it was easy to miss him, of course. Harry smiled brightly once he saw Hagrid, and was glad that he found someone he knew. He walked up to Hagrid and greeted him.

The giant greeted him with jovialty, smiling down at the jet-black-haired boy under his beard. Hagrid gave a heartwarming smile to Ginny and Neville, who were staring up at him in awe. He chuckled, his great big belly shaking. Blood rushed up to Neville's cheeks, and he looked down at Trevor in his hands.

Ginny looked away after a while, and Hagrid sensed their discomfort. "Nothin' wrong with that starin'," he said, smiling brightly. Ginny returned it with one of her own, and Neville smiled back nervously. After Harry introduced Hagrid to his two...friends, the giant leaded the first-years to a lake, where boats were on along the shore, Harry and his two friends right behing him. Hagrid carried a lantern, and the first-years found that finding the giant among the bustling crowd wasn't that hard. He was twice the height of the average person, after all.

"Four ter a boat!" shouted Hagrid over the loud din of the other students. The first-years divided themselves into groups of four, each group sitting in one boat. Harry, Neville and Ginny went onto a boat, but saw there was one bushy-haired girl with no boat to go on. Harry got up from the boat and asked the girl to come over to their boat. She agreed and followed Harry to their boat. They sat, and Harry studied the girl's tense posture. Ginny and Neville were talking animatedly. Well...mostly Ginny. The chubby-faaced boy was afraid his toad, Trevor, would slip out of his hands again.

"You don't have to be so tense, you know," said Harry. He looked shocked, as if he didn't mean for the words to tumble out of his mouth. The brown-haired girl whipped her head to face him - she had been looking out over the lake - and her muscles relaxed slightly. She quirked up an eyebrow, and Harry pursed his lips.

"Need I not? I'm in a boat full of strangers, or need I remind you?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "We _strangers_ wouldn't kidnap anybody, so loosen up."

She huffed, then remained in her stiff posture. Harry noticed she was biting the inside of her cheek, as if trying to keep from smiling. They sat in the boat, magically drifting across the lake. Hagrid was right in front of them in another boat, his hands were gripping the sides of the boat, his knuckles white. _Perhaps he's afraid of water,_ Harry thought, eyebrows drawn in. But...a big man like Hagrid? _Well, it doesn't matter what size you are, really._

Harry's head turned to the sound of gasps, and he looked at the bushy-haired girl. Her posture was no longer stiff, and she sat there, brown eyes almost bulging out of their sockets. The light spread of freckles on her cheeks could be seen in the moonlight. She noticed Harry staring at her, and she pointed in front. Harry turned, and he gaped.

"Welcome ter Hogwarts," said Hagrid, and Harry could see that he wasn't holding the sides of the boat anymore. He looked relaxed. Harry guessed he himself would be too, at the sight of Hogwarts. It looked - no, _felt_ - like..._home_. Harry found his lips forming into a lopsided grin. It was...it was _amazing_. Ginny, too, had stopped in the middle of her babbling and was, for once, speechless. That made Harry grin even more. Harry felt something slimy against his skin, and looked down at his legs. He peered through the darkness, and heard a croak. Trevor. He bent down and picked it up, handing it to his chubby-faced friend, Neville, who was blushing furiously.

Harry was busy telling Neville that it was alright as he kept stuttering out _sorry_ to see that the brown- and bushy-haired girl was smiling at him.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am the Head of Gryffindor House, which is one of the four houses which some of you may be staying in. The Sorting Ceremony, which is when you are sorted into your houses - Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin and Hufflepuff - will begin momentarily. Please wait outside the Great Hall shortly. I will be back," said a strict-looking woman in robes. She, unlike the students, was wearing a dark green-coloured robe. Her whitish gray hair was pulled into a bun, and she was wearing square-framed glasses. She scanned the first-years, and Harry saw that her eye colour was hazel. She walked away and opened a door, which, Harry assumed, led to the Great Hall. She walked in.

Harry's eyes searched the first-years. No bushy-haired girl. Her face was lost among the sea of faces. Ginny, as usual, was whispering to a dark-skinned boy on her right, who seemed glad that somebody was talking to him. Neville stood there with his toad, not knowing what to do. Chatter started, and then a hush fell over the first-years. Did something happen? Harry suddenly saw the first-years parting, making way for someone. No, not some_one_. Three people. Neville did not know what was happening, and was blocking the people's way.

Neville was pushed to the ground, and he winced in pain. Nobody moved to help him. Nobody except Harry, that was. Harry rushed towards Neville, feeling anger burn within him. How dare that person push Neville down? Harry helped him up, and Neville let out a _thanks_. He checked for injuries, and heaved a sigh of relief when he found none.

He searched his robe pockets and relief washed all over him as he felt the slime that always coated Trevor's body.

"Fat boy can't even get up himself," sneered someone, and everybody's attention was brought towards the sound of the voice. It belonged to a sleek- and blonde-haired boy who was smiling smugly. Harry thought the boy was the embodiment of arrogance. The boy's eyes flickered towards Harry's scar and then rested on Harry's emerald ones.

"So, it's true. Harry Potter's come to Hogwarts. I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy," said the boy, a slight sneer in his voice even if he wasn't intentionally doing it. The boy extended his hand, expecting Harry to take it. The jet-black-haired boy just stared at it, and then Draco dropped his outstretched hand to his side. "What are you, famous Harry Potter, doing, helping someone like..._that_?" Draco motioned towards Neville, and Harry balled his hands up into fists.

"What are you, blonde-haired boy who clearly uses too much gel, doing, pushing somebody down who's clearly better than you in personality?" Harry countered, defiance shining in his eyes. He could hear snickers. For a moment, a slight blush formed on Draco Malfoy's cheeks. It was gone a moment later.

Having regained his confidence, Malfoy said,"Defiant. Hm. Not bad at all, Potter. But, you don't want to be hanging around with _those_ kind of people. I can help you there."

"Well, I don't need your help. I'm fine where I am." Harry then noticed the two bodyguards - there was no better word for it - behind Malfoy. They had a big and burly build. They had broad shoulders, and they were - no offence - horrifyingly ugly. One was shorter than the other by a few centimetres. Their face features seemed like they were made for showing contempt and hatred. Their lips were curled in a sneer, and they were narrowing their eyes at the skinny jet-black-haired boy who was Harry Potter.

Harry shuddered, and hoped that Malfoy and his bodyguards hadn't seen it. The strict-looking woman came back, now holding a parchment that was rolled up, and used the parchment to tap on Draco's shoulder (his croons had moved to the side). Draco whipped his head around, saying,"What do you-" The blonde stopped mid-sentence when he saw the woman. Blood rushed to his ears and averted his eyes to the floor. The strict-looking woman had arched her eyebrows, her face still stern.

The first-years tried to stifle smiles, and Draco and his bodyguards was glaring at Harry. The famous boy just cocked an eyebrow in amusement. Harry could still feel their eyes boring into the back of his skull when the strict-looking woman told them to follow her. They followed her through the door where she had disappeared into earlier. Chatter in the Great Hall stopped. Most first-years first gasped at the four _extremely_ long tables. Other students sat on benches at the tables, and they stared at the first-years.

Harry looked up at the ceiling but was surprised as there was, well, no ceiling. At least, he thought there wasn't any. He saw candles hovering in the air, like they were suspended in mid-air by magic. Which, they probably were. He heard someone say that the ceiling was bewitched to look like the sky, and it was a starless night. The strict-looking woman halted in her footsteps, and so did the first-years. A hush fell over the whole of the Great Hall. In front of the strict-looking woman was a stool and a patchy, dirtied old hat on it. There was quite a long table behind the stool where professors sat at. Well, there was one professor who was shorter - a whole lot shorter - than the others.

There was a seat that looked like a throne, and a man with a long, grayish white beard sat there, a conical hat on his head. He wore half-moon spectacles, and his eyes shone blue. His nose looked crooked, like someone had broken it. He sat in behind the table in the middle, the others on either side of him, sitting horizontally like him. Harry knew it was Dumbledore form his card.

The strict-looking woman unrolled the piece of parchment. She said,"I will call out your name, and you shall come out and sit on the stool. I shall then put the Sorting Hat on your head." She then began.

"Archnooke, Beltamy."

Said boy went up, legs like jelly, and his face was pale like he just saw a ghost. He sat down on the rickety old stool and the woman held the old hat up with her free hand and put it on his head. The first-years had the shock of their lives when the brim of the hat split open, forming a mouth, and it looked like it had eyes. It started _speaking_. "Hufflepuff!" it shouted out, causing the table where, the first-years assumed, the Hufflepuffs were sat to burst into roaring and thunders of clapping.

Beltamy relaxed and got up, walking towards his table. The students shook his hand, smiling.

"Allox, Janet."

"Acrox, Tammy."

"Abbott, Hannah."

She continued on, and Harry started getting even more anxious. The number of first-years left dwindled, and he fiddled with his hands. Pushed his glasses up his nose. Terry Boot went into Ravenclaw. Jared Callimus went to Slytherin. Felice Coglymore went into Ravenclaw, and the first Gryffindor was Oaklen Delmore. After a few names were called out, the bushy-haired girl was called out. Hermione Granger. Harry decided he didn't hate that name. She took deep breaths as she went up to the stool and sat.

The Sorting Hat was set on her head. Harry could hear some sniggers from the Slytherin table. Somehow, it infuriated Harry. He decided he didn't like the Slytherins. Hermione's hands were clutching each other in her lap.

"Hmm... Smart, no doubt. Ravenclaw wouldn't be bad... But there's something else...hmm... Let's see... Aha! GRYFFINDOR!"

The brown-haired girl hopped off the stool, a relieved smile gracing her features.

"Geffery, Alloy."

"Gropin, Wally."

A few more last names starting with a _G_.

"Hokey, Dexter."

"Hector, Walten."

Few more with _H_.

Soon, the _L_s started.

"Lingerette, Bethany."

"Luthoy, Prett."

"Luqray, Yvonne."

"Longbottom, Neville." Harry's chubby-faced friend went to the stool, almost tripping over his own feet. Sniggers filled the Great Hall, and Neville's face went as red as a tomato. He sat. After a second with the Sorting Hat on his head, it shouted out,"GRYFFINDOR!" Neville sat across from Harry, and the chubby-faced boy looked like he couldn't believe which house he had been sorted into Gryffindor.

Soon enough, it reached the ones with the _P_s.

"Pomendia, Jenny."

"Posen, Audrey."

"Porfed, Winfrey."

And then,"Potter, Harry."

Whispers stopped. Harry walked to his stool unsteadily, his breaths shallow. His hands were sweaty and clammy. What if he didn't have a house? What if he had to go back? To a life without magic? All the magic he had seen so far, they were amazing. He sat. He took a shaky breath and the air seemed to pierce his lungs. He could feel the weight of the hat on his head. It talked.

"Hmm... Really difficult, I see... Not a bad mind... Thirst to prove yourself, eh? Hm... A good heart, too... You could be great in Slytherin, y'know..."- Harry repeated 'Not Slytherin' under his breath -"Not Slytherin? I know... GRYFFINDOR!" Harry's features became less tense and he walked towards the Gryffindor table where the students were whistling and shouting and clapping him on the back and roaring in delight.

Few more _P_s.

The strict-looking woman continued, and soon came the _T_s.

"Tasher, Brittany."

"Tyler, Hasher."

"Tonneth, Kennedy."

More names. Then the _W_s.

"Weltner, Tommy."

"Werrith, Lowrey."

"Withern, Gary."

"Weasley, Ronald."

Harry saw the same red-haired boy he'd seen earlier with Hermione Granger. He had a light spray of freckles on his cheeks, and his nose looked like it had dirt on it. He sat on the stool, and it said,"Gryffindor!" Harry clapped and the other Gryffindors cheered.

"Weasley, Ginevra." The Boy Who Lived's eyes widened; that was Ginny's first name? Not like he had anything against it, but it just surprised him. Ginny, for the first time since he met her, looked like she wanted to barf. Harry hoped she'd keep her food down, though. She sat and squeezed her eyes shut as the hat was set on her head.

"Aha!" Ginny flinched. "Another Weasley! I know what to do with you... GFRYFINDOR!" Ginny's shoulders slumped in relief and almost rushed towards the Gryffindor table. She took a seat next to Neville. The strict-looking woman then rolled up her parchment after more names and then picked up the stool and the hat. She removed it from the Great Hall and the chatter started. She came back a few minutes later, and she took a seat next to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore said into his wand,"Silence!" which seemed to echo throughout the whole hall. Silence filled the hall, and it was almost deafening.

He cleared his throat. "We welcome you all to another school year at Hogwarts. As most of you know, my name is Dumbledore. We welcome our new batch of first-years. So as to not delay your Welcome Feast, I shall make it short. To those of you who do not wish to die a most painful death, I remind you not to enter the third-floor corridor. Now, enjoy your feast!" He put out his hands in front of him and, to the first-years' surprise, food filled up the serving plates and pumpkin juice filled the water goblets.

Harry grinned lopsidedly as he stared at the chicken drumsticks, mashed potatoes, turkey, bacon. The heap of sweets seemed nothing compared to all the food set on the long table. Harry served himself and stuffed himself. This was definitely better than living with his adoptive parents.

**A/N: Hi. This's been running through my mind for a while, and I just thought I'd write this. I'm sorry if it isn't that great, cause I'm really just an amateur and I'm only 13, so...yeah. Um, well...thanks for viewing this.**


End file.
